


【all游】噩梦修补方案

by Essenae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: 短打，快游+A游+凌游猜猜谁没吃到（？
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma, Tenjou Kaito/Tsukumo Yuuma





	【all游】噩梦修补方案

“游马，你看起来很没精神，发生了什么？昨晚和鲨鱼玩太晚？”Astral问。  
“我做了个奇怪的梦，”游马打了个哈欠，“梦里鲨鱼的头发变成了……许多触手……”  
“做了噩梦吗，”Astral了解情况，微微点头，“不过人类的噩梦是什么样子的，我想听更多细节……怎么脸红了，游马？”  
(梦里的)事情的经过当然不能和纯洁无瑕、对地球上拥有高等智慧的两脚哺乳类恒温动物生理知之甚少的异世界生物详细描述。  
更何况这异世界生物还真能在现实中变出触手——他自己用源数代码私心给自己添加的新功能，解释是“希望能够经常吃到决斗饭团”。  
那可是触手，而游马昨晚在梦里好好地领略过了触手的用法可以有多恐怖。

但是更恐怖的果然还是某些纯正人类。  
快斗半跪在游马面前，在游马反应过来之前就把他的裤子扯到脚踝，强硬地分开他的腿，然后隔着手套握住游马的阴茎。略微粗糙而温热依旧的布料触感令游马头皮发麻。  
“快住手，不可以碰这种地方……”游马逃避似的闭上眼睛，伸手捂住脸。  
“在梦里，凌牙的触手是动过这里吗？”快斗提问的语气温柔得犯规，被前液打湿手套也没有在意。  
“不可以……”游马声音颤抖，答非所问。  
“看着我。”  
没人能抗拒快斗的命令。  
“……是，但是……”游马直视着快斗的眼睛，羞耻得快要炸裂。  
“是不是还有这边？”快斗松开游马被玩得可怜兮兮涨立着的性器，手指划过会阴，揉向后面。  
游马惊呼，说更不可以碰那种地方。  
“我在问你，”快斗的声音冷下去，温和中带着威胁，仿佛一个威逼利诱孩子吃药的家长，“是不是？回答我的问题，不要逃避。”  
游马愣了两秒，微弱地点了点头。  
快斗站起来，去拿了只贴着粉色标签的塑料小瓶子。“草莓味。”他解释道，咬下手套把里面的液体淋上手指。游马双腿发软无法挪动，不知是吓的，还是被叼着白色化纤手套的快斗帅的。  
“可能会有点难受，”快斗半搂着游马，身上的熟悉味道让男孩安心了些许，“但还是想试试开发，稍微忍耐一下。”  
手指探进了游马的后穴，压在内壁上摸索。  
“等、等一下，呃！”游马混乱之中抓紧了快斗的衣襟。  
快斗笑了。  
“干什么啊快斗——！”游马的句尾不幸被快斗的动作逼得变音升调。  
“进入过这里吗，梦里的触手。”快斗喃喃。  
游马红透了脸。“有……”  
“还有哪里？”  
“脖、脖子？绕过去吸得很痒，还疼……”  
“吸？是怎样，有吸盘？”  
游马微弱点头。  
快斗贴近他的颈窝，叼起他颈侧一小块皮肤，仿佛并不急着进食的捕食者在调戏他的猎物。  
“游马，”他一边在游马颈上吮出衣服也盖不住的痕迹，一边手指在游马体内规律动作、搞得游马揪着他的衣服、眼泪和性器前液一起冒个不停，还富余出开口的心情，“这种事情发生在梦里是完全正常的。”  
性教育吗。  
“在梦里和熟人发生这些，”快斗继续温柔耳语，“是青春期常见的经历。它不会对现实的人际关系产生影响，忘掉就好了。”  
“那快斗现在对我……”  
“稍微有些不爽吧，是那家伙而不是我。”  
快斗突然暴言。  
“所以稍微出格了一点，对不起？”  
还学会了道歉，虽然完全是先上车后补票的该遭谴责的渣男行为。  
“不过没关系，我不是很介意分享，”快斗停顿了一下，“阳斗除外。”  
游马被逗笑了，反抱住快斗。  
“那你打算下次叫上凌牙一起吗？”Astral突然在游马身边抱臂出现。  
游马吓得揪紧快斗的衣服把脸埋进去，快斗倒是不为所动。  
“会，”快斗大言不惭，“维护三界和平在所不辞。”  
“倒也不用升华到这种地步……”Astral若有所思地从腰后分出一根触手缠上游马的脖颈，用多余出来的柔软光滑尽端戳了戳游马的脸颊。  
“但这次就只有我们两个咯。”Astral满意地分裂出更多品种的触手。  
“你这话让我怀疑那个春梦是你干的。”

-fin-


End file.
